Musical Medleys
by Lady Auzie
Summary: A little game I wanted to play. I lke a chalenge. fics written before the song ends, uhoh! Marriage, rejection and a splash of humor, the iPod says it well make something work!. -6 One-Shots HostClubXHaruhi


Challenge make 6 one-shots

**Rules:**

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

I do not own Ouran

**You're Crashing, but you're no wave – Fall Out Boy**

She looked all of the jury members in the eye. They liked it when you did that. It made you r case seem stronger than it really was. Haruhi sighed and threw a case file down on the table making a loud crack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this man," she flung her arm towards the defendant. He was a shady character with hooded eyes and a scowl a mile wide. "Is guilty!" The jury started to mutter amongst themselves. Haruhi held back a smile, she would win this one, she knew. The judge rapped his gravel on his desk.

"Order, order!" he shouted. "Jury go and come back with your verdict.

The jury returned some time latter with frowns on all their faces. One man who was balding stood up.

"We find the defendant guilty," he said. The crowd roared with applause. Haruhi smiled. The judge shouted again. He turned to the defendant.

"Sir, we find you guilty of the arson of Ohtori Hospital." The judge said, "You will be sentenced to no less than fifteen years in jail. The man was led away and Haruhi turned to her client. Kyoya smirked up at her and she smiled back at him.

"Let's go," he said. She nodded. They left the courtroom and Kyoya turned to her again. He spun her around and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mrs. Ohtori, he said.

**Believe- Cher**

The rain poured from the sky and Haruhi knelt under it with a white shirt clutched around her. Tears rained from her own eyes and she was in shock. Hikaru, her long time boyfriend of six years had just left her here. He had walked off with that blond tramp. Haruhi choked out a sob and hung her head more. Her life was over. She had thought they would get married, she had given up a lot for him. A coat was draped over her shoulders and she looked up. His face stared at her kindly. But it wasn't him.

"What are you doing here Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Her heart was shattered, there was no emotion left in her voice.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said. Kaoru held out his hand and Haruhi took it tentatively. They walked to her apartment. At the door she turned and hugged him.

"Thank you Kaoru," she said. Kaoru patted her back and smiled.

"It's nothing." the kinder twin left and Haruhi knew that she would move on, it would just take some time.

**Stayin' Alive- Bee Gees**

Tamaki entertained his customers on a blustery afternoon in late fall. He truly enjoyed hosting even though he probably considered a man whore by some. He looked over at his precious Haruhi and smiled.

"Oh daughter," Tamaki called, "Could you come over here for a minute?" Haruhi turned to him coldly.

"I'm not your daughter," she said. Tamaki felt a knife go through his heart. He sulked stubbornly for the rest of the club time. Haruhi came up to him afterwards. She sighed and lectured him but Tamaki ignored her. His life was no fair.

"Do you hate me?" he asked tracing circles in the floor. Haruhi sighed and knelt down by him. She looked around and then whispered in his ear.

"No Tamaki, I don't hate you...I love you," Tamaki's heart hit the roof and he smiled.

"Me to," he said. Haruhi frowned a little. "What is it?" he asked.

"We'll have to something about your obsession with girls though," she said. Tamaki felt his world shatter.

**You're the one that I want- Grease**

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi. She was dressed in a slinky saloon gals dress and it was generous with the amount of skin it showed. He was glad she had been exposed as a girl a long time ago. The other hosts were also drooling down her shirt but Kyoya felt he was more classy about it than the others. Haruhi sauntered over to him and placed herself in his lap. Kyoya gulped but smirked at the other hosts just the same. Tamaki went to sulk in his corner and the twins glared heatedly at him.

"This is a little out of character for you Haruhi dear," he said. He loved winning and it just went to show the prize was great. After all Haruhi did choose him.

"I was just tired of getting stared at," she said. Kyoya snapped his eyes to her face. She smiled and laughed. Haruhi knew where he had been looking.

"Er," Kyoya said flushing, "Really." Haruhi laughed again and hugged him.

"I love you."

**How will I know- Whitney Huston**

Haruhi sat in her corner and gazed at the host that were stationed around the room. Her eyes automatically settled on the wild type. They had been secretly going out for months now but he hardly talked. Takashi was a great man but she didn't know if he really cared for her...Well he did but she didn't know if he loved her. Haruhi frowned and looked away. What she didn't know was that Takashi had caught her stare and was a little concerned with her stare.

Takashi walked up behind Haruhi as she cleaned a table. She stiffened a little when strong arms wrapped around her middle.

"What is it Takashi?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. Haruhi sighed.

"Sure," she said. Takashi frowned and turned her around. Haruhi stared up at him. Takashi smiled and placed a heated kiss on her lips. Haruhi staggered back once he released her. She blushed and looked away.

"Are you convinced?" he asked. Haruhi was a little shocked he knew what she had been pondering but dismissed it. They knew each other well know.

"Maybe one more," she said, Haruhi blushed brighter, "You know just to be sure." Takashi smiled and granted her request.

**Home is where the heart is- Lady Antebellum**

Haruhi stood in the back room of the church clutching nervously at her bouquet. Her husband to be waited outside for her. She didn't know if she could go through with this. The beginning chords of the wedding march struck up and she walked forwards nervously. Her father laughed.

"You can't go without me dear," he said. Haruhi smiled nervously and he kissed her forehead. "You can do this, you love him and I wouldn't let you got to a lesser man." Haruhi nodded and they walked forwards. She looked up and caught the eye of her husband to be. The glittered an excited brown. He father put her hand into one that was the same size as hers. She gulped and smiled tentatively. Her husband to be smiled brightly at her and she felt at peace.

"Do you Mitskuni Hanninozuka take this woman to be your wife?" the preacher asked. Hunny smiled and nodded.

"I do, always," he said softly. Haruhi felt a tear escape her eye and she smiled.


End file.
